


幻影

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 这次是VD魔人化V&猫耳D文笔依旧很差 注意避雷





	幻影

但丁总是起来的比维吉尔早那么一点。  
事实上，维吉尔很难在正常的床铺上睡得安稳，在他人生的头几十年里，很少有机会睡到哪怕是事务所内这种简陋的床铺，松软的被褥让他完全无法安心，也经常会在睡梦中被惊醒，他要花上很长一段时间来判断哪边才是梦境。  
这天维吉尔依旧是睡眠不足，他有些烦躁地走出房间的时候，但丁早已坐在他的专用位置吃起了草莓圣代，双脚也搁在了办公桌上——自打维吉尔回来开始，那个办公桌就没起到过哪怕一点点的真正的办公作用，因为他们压根就没接到过任何一个委托 。  
某种异状让维吉尔禁不住多看了两眼自己的弟弟——但丁的头上和背后似乎多了什么东西，那是……猫科动物的耳朵和尾巴？！  
维吉尔极为罕见地愣了一下，随即马上反应过来自己愚蠢的弟弟大概又是搞了些什么相当幼稚的恶作剧，他用阎魔刀的刀鞘部分点了点但丁的尾巴尖，那根白色的尾巴就下意识地缠在了刀鞘上。  
但丁对此倒是毫无察觉，他专心地消灭着草莓圣代，维吉尔平时很少和他沟通，尽管他们住在一起，但维吉尔对他的搭话很少回应，也不会去主动看向他，两人大多数时候只会心照不宣地打上那么一两架，这是他们间最常见的交流方式。  
那白色的尾巴尖在刀鞘上绕呀绕的，让本来就有些烦躁的维吉尔更加心烦意乱，他干脆拿开了刀鞘，鬼使神差的转而用手扯住了那根尾巴贴近根部的位置，那手感相当不错，上面有着细绒短毛，用指腹稍微梳理一下之后，尾巴就缠上了他的手腕，顺着袖口钻了进去。  
维吉尔甚至忍不住咽了咽口水，钻进袖口的尾巴尖在相当不安分地撩拨着他的小臂，他一时也不知道该作何反应。  
“…维吉尔？”但丁回过头来看向维吉尔，见到他手里的尾巴也明显地愣了一下，但丁放下了圣代的杯子，似乎是才发觉自己身上起的某种变化，他试着抬起了手向自己的头上摸了过去，毛茸茸的猫耳在接触到他指尖的一瞬间猛地抖了两下，不时地向外翻动着。  
“…这是怎么一回事……”  
但丁扯着自己的猫耳开始冥思苦想，他试着揉了两下又轻轻拽了拽，这东西显然不是什么单纯的装饰——它是有知觉的，平白无故多出来的器官在被拉扯的时候让他有一种相当奇怪的感觉。  
白色的猫耳被但丁随意地摆弄着，让维吉尔看得愈发火大，他甩开了缠在手上的尾巴，把叛逆之刃丢在了但丁脚边，率先走出了事务所。  
但丁只好放弃了研究耳朵这件事，长叹一声带上武器跟着走出了房门，两人来到了一处人迹罕至的空地上。  
其实战斗的理由早就已经不重要了，兄弟俩之间打架更多的是靠本能，况且但丁心知肚明，如果不陪着维吉尔定期发泄一下的话，这个人不知道什么时候就会把自己搞坏，然而今天他无论如何也提不起什么战意，没过多一会就毫无风度地四仰八叉躺在地面上表示需要中场休息，嘴角微微翘起，配合着不停翻动的耳朵，像极了大型的猫科动物。  
觉得猫耳有些碍事的但丁又在去扯着它们了，尾巴也跟着极不安分地拍着地面，维吉尔忍无可忍地对他发射了一排幻影剑过去，擦着但丁的身体钉在了地面上，但丁低声抱怨了一句什么又不敢让维吉尔听到，却也只好重新拿起叛逆准备再来第二个回合。  
“别弄它们了，你这个蠢货！”维吉尔一向吝啬于给但丁一个好脸色，他走过去用靴子踢开了但丁还在摆弄猫耳的手，但丁只好撑着身体坐了起来，那猫耳就跟着垂了下去，维吉尔死死地握住了阎魔刀的刀柄，咬牙切齿地补充着，“专心一点！”  
但丁近乎有些沮丧，他的老哥似乎只把他当成一个可以尽情打架的对象，他觉得或许日子久了维吉尔就会稍微适应一下这边的生活，但是目前来看显然并没有………  
他张了张嘴，最终什么也没说地低下了头，直到头顶传来了陌生的触感，让他一瞬间以为自己出了什么错觉。  
“维……”  
“你给我闭嘴！”维吉尔提高了声音，他半跪在地上，伸出一只手近乎粗暴地揉弄着但丁一侧的猫耳，那猫耳软软的，触感和真正的猫科动物的耳朵几乎没有差距……大概吧？维吉尔其实从来没有接触过那一类动物。  
猫耳在维吉尔的手中轻颤着，短短的绒毛不住地蹭着维吉尔的指腹，这让他不由得放慢了动作去享受这种触感，但丁的脑袋不自觉地挨了过来，维吉尔把他的另一边猫耳也握在了手中，用指甲轻轻刮蹭着耳朵根部。  
有些陌生的感觉让但丁无所适从，猫耳也不自觉地翻动着想让维吉尔接触到更多，他本想抓住维吉尔的手腕，又收回了手，小心翼翼地不让自己表现出任何像是拒绝的动作，只是盯着对方看，然而维吉尔却没有正视过他的眼睛，在僵持了一会，最终在但丁想要扭过头去逃避掉之前，维吉尔凑了上去，吻住了但丁。  
“……”  
但丁僵在了当场，他无论如何也想不到事情会演变成现在这个局面，维吉尔只有一瞬间试探着舔了舔他的嘴唇，随即就撬开了他的牙齿进犯了他的口腔，他呆呆地看着维吉尔，一时不知道该做出怎样的反应，等他终于回过神想要回应这个吻时，维吉尔已经停止了动作。  
“结束了。”维吉尔的目光躲闪着，重新捡起了阎魔刀，“回去吧。”  
  
事务所在一段时间内没有对外营业，在但丁变回本来的样子之前，这个歇业期恐怕还会继续加长。  
维吉尔没有再提到那天的事，他甚至已经不再会去找但丁打架，大部分时间只是用来看书和发呆，长期的睡眠不足让他看起来有些萎靡，这让但丁愈发担心起来，在几次主动挑衅后也没有被回应后，他决定在事情变得不可挽回前和维吉尔谈一谈。  
但丁回房间的时间，永远比维吉尔晚上那么一些。  
这天在做好被幻影剑串成刺猬的心理准备后，但丁在夜里溜进了维吉尔的房间。  
维吉尔似乎在被噩梦困扰着，他死死地抿着嘴唇，不住地冒着冷汗，在但丁推开了门的一瞬间，他一个翻身躲在了床后，手已经握上了阎魔刀。  
“是我，维吉尔。”  
“滚出去。”  
但丁出声安抚着，维吉尔却依然没有放下警惕，在但丁走入他的危险距离内后，他毫不犹豫地出手了，出鞘的阎魔刀拦腰斩了过来，在切入但丁的身体后被但丁的手生生截停，这才没有被砍成两段，但丁咬牙忍着疼痛把刀子推了出来，在越过床想要碰触维吉尔的时候被对方反压在了身下。  
“该死……”  
伤口虽然在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，流出的鲜血却无法弥补，但丁觉得有些头晕，此刻已经完全不是维吉尔的对手，他低声咒骂了一句。  
维吉尔已经再度提起了刀，但丁这才发现眼前这个人并没有完全的清醒过来，维吉尔的目光相当涣散，死死地压住了但丁不放，在数次挣扎无效后，阎魔刀贯穿了但丁的手掌把他钉在了床上。  
“你给我清醒点！”  
但丁终于对维吉尔使用了命令式的语句，强烈地痛楚让他下意识地进行了魔人化把维吉尔掀了出去，维吉尔的身体撞到了墙壁后发出一声闷哼后便不再有什么动作。  
但丁慌忙解除了变身飞身下床去查看维吉尔的伤势，又被维吉尔一把掐住了脖子推开了一段距离，紧接着维吉尔也变身成了魔人形态，他提着但丁缓缓站起了身，很快但丁的双脚就离开了地面，被掐住的脖子上也多了几道血痕。  
“维吉尔……”  
但丁的气管被压迫着，几句说不出完整的句子，维吉尔的另一只手胡乱地撕扯起他的衣服，稍微用了用力就扯断了他的皮带。  
但丁有些难以置信地看着维吉尔，魔人化后的维吉尔轻易地提着他，把他丢回了床上，自己也跟着压了上去。  
此时的维吉尔体温会稍低一些，就像是蛇一样，他抱着但丁贪婪地感受着对方身上的体温，用显然还没有完全清醒的语气呢喃着。  
“别动…”  
声音里没了他一贯以来的高傲。  
随即又用和语气完全不同的感觉咬住了但丁的肩头。  
但丁咬着牙才没让自己再次惨叫出声，然而他真的没有再动，任由维吉尔撕咬着自己的身体，他的手无意间触到了维吉尔的下身，那里居然已经起了反应，同样身为男人，他觉得他知道维吉尔此刻想要什么。  
维吉尔想要的对象是他，这让他莫名其妙地松了口气。  
但丁试探着用还没有完全恢复的手掌抚摸着维吉尔的阴茎，硕大的阴茎上长有可怖的鳞片，蹭得掌心有些发痛。  
维吉尔的动作停了一下，随即不再撕咬但丁，他伸出舌头舔舐着但丁脖子上的指痕，腰跟着挺了挺让但丁更方便的握住，随即就安静了下来。  
维吉尔的注意力很快就被但丁头上的猫耳吸引走了，他伸出手掌，用两根手指的指尖扯住猫耳轻轻拉扯着，这让但丁的手不自觉地收紧，挤压着维吉尔的阴茎，维吉尔的呼吸变得急促起来，阴茎的根部紧紧地贴上了但丁的小腹，只留下上半截在但丁手里被他抚弄着。  
但丁在这之前完全没有过什么经验，更别说是和一个男人来做，但流程终究还是清楚的，他暗自用手指比量着尺寸，开始怀疑自己到底能否容纳…  
维吉尔伸出细长的舌头卷起了但丁的猫耳，很快就把上面得短绒毛舔的湿漉漉的，这让但丁十分的不适应，在维吉尔终于放过了这一侧的耳朵时，又很快用同样的方式对待起了另一边，刚刚松了一口气的但丁又紧绷了起来，漏出了一声呻吟。  
这似乎极大地刺激了维吉尔，他把但丁翻了过来，抓起他的尾巴抬了起来，能清晰地看到没有被人使用过的后穴，维吉尔用膝盖顶开了但丁的大腿，阴茎抵着他的后穴试探性地磨擦着。  
“不…我觉得我们可以……”但丁还在做着最后的挣扎，比如用手或者嘴巴来满足维吉尔…什么的，或者起码是标准尺码下的维吉尔，然而维吉尔揪着他的尾巴，另一只手顺着脊柱来回摸了几把，他的屁股就不由自主地跟着抬高了，像是在邀请一样。  
维吉尔把阴茎的顶端送了进去，只是进入了一点点，但丁的后穴就被撕裂了，鲜血顺着腿缝间流了下来，维吉尔就着鲜血的润滑，卡着但丁的腰强行向里推送，痛得但丁忍不住蜷缩起了身体，只好努力调整呼吸配合着让维吉尔进犯他，可这显然已经超出了他目前所能接受的极限，仅仅只是进入了一半左右，他就再也承受不住，后穴被强行撑开的感觉显然并不是那么舒服。  
但丁想要向前逃开，又被扯着尾巴拽了回来，维吉尔用手指磨擦着但丁的尾巴根部，稍微撸动了几下，但丁的后穴立刻就绞紧了，也撕裂得更厉害了，献血滴滴答答地落在床单上，但丁的身体颤抖得厉害，又不想去拒绝维吉尔。  
在维吉尔终于清醒过来的时候，他的阴茎正埋在一处温暖又舒适的地方，他禁不住再次挺了挺腰，身下的人就又忍不住发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，手死死地抓着被褥，用力到指关节都开始泛白。  
他愣了一下，在想要退出去的时候，但丁的尾巴又主动缠上了他的手腕。  
“我……没事……别走……！”  
但丁似乎慌了神，他努力重新抬起了腰，在被戳刺到深处后敏感地瑟缩了一下，又硬生生地停下了动作，强迫自己张开后穴继续吞吃进去更多。  
“……别走………”  
维吉尔按住了但丁的腰，又重重地顶了回去，看到但丁明显有些不支的样子，他有些恍惚，最终维吉尔抱住了但丁翻回了身，让但丁躺在自己怀里，在稍微退出去了一些后，但丁看上去终于没有那么痛苦的神色了，却还是相当紧张的样子，他被维吉尔的体温搞得打了个冷战，但依然小心翼翼地含着他的阴茎不放。  
维吉尔垂下头，伸出舌头舔着但丁的嘴唇，然后慢慢地探入了他的口腔，魔人化后的舌头十分细长，像是小小的触手一般缠住了但丁的舌头磨擦着，又把但丁的舌头从嘴里拉了出来，挤压着敏感的舌尖。  
但丁的口水从没法闭合的嘴巴里流了出来，滴在了自己身上，维吉尔用手指沾起了口水，涂在了但丁的乳尖上，他爱抚着但丁的身体，指尖轻轻按压着敏感的乳头，在但丁起了反应后，他掐住了小小的乳头揉搓起来，时不时捏起向上提拉着，但丁敏感地想要抬起手阻止一下，却被惩罚性地绞紧了舌头，他的眼角甚至渗出了泪水，在维吉尔的尾巴缠上了他的阴茎后，那泪水就再也无法掩饰，顺着脸颊流了下来。  
但丁想要解释什么，维吉尔的尾巴却已经动了起来，撸动着他的阴茎，魔人的尾巴尖端刺激着阴茎顶端的小孔，这让但丁只能发出破碎的呻吟声。了，却已经不再有多少痛苦的成分。  
维吉尔把阴茎退了出去，在但丁发出抗议前，魔人的尾巴就放过了他的阴茎，溜进了他的后穴，有些坚硬的表面磨擦着敏感的肠壁，维吉尔抓着但丁的手，和他一起握住了他的阴茎。  
“唔……不……”但丁含含糊糊地说着，后穴内的尾巴不安分地到处寻找着他的敏感点，他的手被维吉尔握着撸动着自己的阴茎，这使得他的身体紧绷了起来，魔人的尾巴很快就寻找到了能让他颤抖不已的位置，抵在上面狠狠地研磨了起来。  
维吉尔松开了但丁的舌头，不停地拨弄着他的乳尖，另一只手和尾巴的动作逐渐加快了速度，他低头狠狠地咬在了但丁不停抖动的猫耳上，但丁很快就哽咽着高潮了，他痉挛着射出了浓稠的精液，发出了野猫一样的叫声。  
“专心一点，弟弟。”  
维吉尔再次进入了他。  
这次倒是没有对后穴造成伤害，但高潮后的身体还是敏感无比，维吉尔死死地按着他，强行把阴茎顶了进去，享受着高潮后一缩一缩的肠壁，毫不留情地抽插起来。  
“哈啊……你这个……混蛋老哥……”  
连深处都被强行撑开，却只能被迫承受着欢爱，但丁的眼睛又红了起来，身体早已变得滚烫，对维吉尔来说，这个体温抱起来更是十分舒服，维吉尔随意地咬着颤抖个不停的耳朵尖，魔人的尾巴缠在但丁的腰上固定着他，每一次都进得又深又急，已经变得湿漉漉的猫尾随意地卷着维吉尔的大腿，可怜的后穴已经被撑开到极致，被粗糙的阴茎表面磨擦得又红又肿。  
“深夜跑来我的房间……还敢说我是混蛋……”维吉尔揪起了但丁一边的乳尖，尾巴拖着但丁狠狠地压向自己的阴茎。  
“我…只是……！”但丁的话还没说完，就被顶弄得再也无法去思考，应付魔人的阴茎对他来说已经是相当吃力，埋在体内的阴茎被恶意地搅动着，他颤抖着想要避开敏感点，又被维吉尔按着小腹用力撞了上了那里。  
对初次经历这种事的但丁来说，简单的高潮就会让他近乎失神，肠壁死死地咬着维吉尔不放，他在高潮的时候，低声咒骂着什么，然而维吉尔没有听清，他扯起了猫尾巴，一下比一下撞得更深，丝毫没有放过还在高潮中的但丁的打算。  
“哈啊……你又……不肯听我说话……你这个……混蛋…呃…！”维吉尔捂住了但丁的嘴巴，又狠狠抽插了几十下后，射入了但丁的体内。  
  
第二天醒来的时候，看着蜷缩在自己身侧依然在睡梦的但丁，让维吉尔确认到了自己头天不是在做梦。  
他迟疑着伸出手，抚上了但丁的猫耳，虽然主人还没有醒来，但感受到抚弄的猫耳朵还是下意识地翻了翻，人也跟着蹭过来了一些。  
维吉尔把整个猫耳都放在掌心玩弄着，不轻不重地动作终于让但丁醒了过来，见他醒了，维吉尔的手放了下去，转而捏了捏他的耳垂。  
“会有什么区别吗？”  
“唔……”  
但丁显然还没有完全清醒，他只是无意识地发出了低吟声。  
维吉尔触电一般地收回了手，他终于明确地想起了昨天晚上都做过了哪些事，这让他相当程度上有些心虚。  
“听我说，维吉尔，我有话要和你说。”  
但丁似乎是完全醒过来了，他直视着维吉尔的眼睛，对方却移开了目光，只是再次把他压在了身下。  
“这种事，之后要做多少我都陪你，可现在…！”  
维吉尔啃上了他的脖子阻止了他的话，伸手去捉了但丁的手掌，但丁的掌心有一处浅浅的伤痕，那是在昨晚被贯穿时留下的，位置似曾相识。  
维吉尔沉默了一会，把脸埋进了但丁的掌心，伸出舌头舔着那道伤痕。  
然而再次抬头的时候已经变回了平时那种语气。  
“做多少都行？”  
维吉尔点着头，发现但丁依然在盯着自己看，他有些烦躁地移开了目光，分开了但丁的大腿向上折了上去，由于惊人的恢复力，昨晚激烈的欢爱痕迹从外表已经完全看不出来，他用手指掰开了但丁的后穴，一小股精液就跟着流了出来。  
“那么，在我满足之前，忍着不漏出精液的话，就听你说。”  
维吉尔的声音听上去并没有带什么感情，他压着但丁的大腿，相当恶意地用拇指轻按着穴口，但丁在他身下畏缩着，却也只好缩紧了后穴，又被手指强行挤了进来，在里面随意翻搅着，带出了阵阵水声。  
但丁连尾巴都绷得紧紧的，维吉尔已经熟练地按上了他的敏感处，却完全不急于进攻，他只是随意地转动着手指，俯下身去轻咬着但丁的乳尖，但丁依旧在盯着维吉尔的脸看，呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，直到维吉尔心满意足地把两侧的乳尖都吸咬得红肿不堪，手指才开始按压着但丁的敏感点。  
“嗯哈……”但丁蜷起身体承受着手指的进犯，他甚至不敢把手掌握成拳头来表现出抗议，只好无助地畏缩着，他从维吉尔回来后就一直如此，生怕什么时候维吉尔就因对他不满而再次离开。  
他小心翼翼地观察着维吉尔的反应，直到不得不被推上了生理性的高潮，在手指的持续刺激下也真的没有漏出一点精液，维吉尔抽出手指在他的脸上蹭了蹭，随即插入了他。  
没有魔人化的维吉尔显然要容易接纳得多，加上精液的润滑，轻易就可以整根没入，维吉尔拍了拍他的屁股，示意他自己扶着大腿，按住但丁的腰用力挺了进去。  
但丁的阴茎前端已经渗出了粘腻的液体，随着维吉尔的动作逐渐涨大了起来，维吉尔却故意无视了它，只是俯下身去咬着猫耳。  
但丁颤抖着发出悲鸣，伸出舌头讨好地舔着维吉尔的喉结，在他想在维吉尔的脖子上留下吻痕一类东西的时候，维吉尔起身离开了他，神情淡然地看了他一眼，接着冲刺了起来。  
但丁任由着维吉尔一次又一次在他身上发泄着欲望，虽然不会让他觉得疼痛，但也绝对谈不上是什么愉快的事情，他的小腹逐渐变得鼓胀，后穴内不知道被灌入了多少次精液，半魔人的欲望强得有些可怕。  
维吉尔看向但丁的次数很少，每次都会匆忙移开目光，但丁则是一直盯着维吉尔看，无论自己受到了怎样的对待，也连眼睛都舍不得眨一下，维吉尔的表情逐渐变得不再那么淡然，多次的高潮甚至让他的阴茎有些发痛，他终于无法承受，有些崩溃似的掐住了但丁的脖子。  
“别再看着我了……”维吉尔的声音颤抖着，“别看我…蠢货……”  
他的手指越收越紧，压迫着但丁的喉咙让他无法说话，他担心但丁又会说出什么让他感到不安的语句，他持续闪躲着但丁的目光。  
毕竟但丁已经追着他二十年了。  
“到底用什么样的方法，你才不会继续跟在我身后？”  
但丁应该有…他自己的人生…  
而不是跟他在一起，和一个彻夜无法入睡的混蛋老哥，连噩梦和现实都无法区分的混蛋老哥在一起。  
还要每天担惊受怕自己消失。  
“别再看着我了……”  
维吉尔又说了一遍。  
目光再次对上的时候，但丁嘴角微微翘起，配合着不停翻动的耳朵，像极了大型的猫科动物。  
“……你又赢了，维吉尔。”但丁凑到了维吉尔的耳边这么说着，他把腿缠在了维吉尔的腰间，主动抬起了腰迎合着他，在维吉尔扯着他的尾巴把精液再次送入他体内的时候，大量的精液从他的体内涌了出来。  
那些精液在但丁的身下积起了小小的一滩。  
“我放弃了。”  
但丁干脆地说着，闭上了眼睛。  
…混蛋老哥。  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
